The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device which includes multiple voltage generators.
In order to reduce power consumption, an operating environment of a semiconductor memory device is trending towards utilization of relatively low operating voltages.
The semiconductor memory device may be designed to be driven by an internal voltage that is voltage-dropped from an external power supply voltage. To achieve a desired low power-consumption, the level of an external power supply voltage, which is an operating voltage, may be lowered. The level of the internal voltage is also lowered due to the lowered level of the external power supply voltage. If the level of the internal voltage is lowered under a target voltage, the operating characteristics of the semiconductor memory device may be deteriorated.